


December 8th

by sadwolf



Series: catradora drabble advent calendar [8]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadwolf/pseuds/sadwolf
Summary: Catra and Adora have a snowball fight.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: catradora drabble advent calendar [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036002
Kudos: 14





	December 8th

**Author's Note:**

> this was the first of these drabbles that i wrote haha please enjoy!

Catra ducked behind the ice-covered tree, breathing hard as she took cover. Her ear twitched, following the movement of her enemy with sound, waiting in the blanketed quiet for a hint of movement. After a few moments she heard a single footstep and she pounced on the opportunity, attacking from her hiding spot with a snowball aimed at her prey.

Adora let out a gasp that quickly turned into giggles as she collapsed onto the ground in a heap of snow. 

“You got me!” she exclaimed as Catra pounced on her, nuzzling into her with loud purrs.

This was happiness.


End file.
